Love's Inferno
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Alba Meira continues his search for his younger brother, Soiree. He runs into another fighter from the tournament that he fought in Southtown. He feels this man may know something. Eventual AlbaxKyo. Explicit lemon scenes. It is YAOI!
1. The Downtrodden Devil

**Author's Crap:** Hola!! I was playing KOF MI2 and just ate a big bag of sour Skittles and drank a liter of Mountain Dew! This fanfic came to mind!! I don't know why!! I hope you enjoy it!

**Warinings:** Um... It's yaoi... It's going to be explicit so, if you don't like that, then GTFO!! I don't want comments stating that it is yaoi. That is blatantly obvious...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KOF... As much as I wish I did... I don't... Happy?

* * *

_Soiree…_

The red-haired older twin of two sat at a corner table in the crowded bar.

He glanced out the window of the bar. His eyes searching for he who could not be found…

He tuned out the business of the bar and picked up his beverage.

Pale lips touched the rim of the glass and sipped at the clear-greenish liquid. The sweet taste...

He liked sweet things… Snacking on candy or a sugary treat of some sort…

_Soiree…_

Alba shook his head, hair falling in his face slightly, as if this movement would clear the thoughts of his brother from his mind.

Coming to this bar had become a ritual for the red-haired king. Fate came here a lot when Alba and Soiree were still young. Alba's curiosity got to him so, he visited this bar often.

Noel began to wonder about the whereabouts of the man. Every time he asked, Alba gave him the same answer "Out…" and left.

Sighing he lifted his drink to his lips once more sipping the lime beverage. He placed back on the table. Only ice and the shredded specks of lime remained in the glass.

He saw out of his peripheral, two men coming toward him.

He didn't even so much as glance upward to make eye contact with the men.

The red-haired tanned male stood near the small table as a slightly shorter brown-haired man followed behind him.

"So…" The red-haired of the two leaned closer to Alba's table. "You here by yourself?"

Alba didn't even bother to look up at the two who disturbed his drink.

He remained unchangingly silent and his face remained where it was.

The tanned red-head's face twisted into one of anger. The brown-haired man noticed his friend's highly disgruntled features and tried to calm his severed nerves. He glared at Alba sharply.

"Hey!" His voice was firm. "He asked you a question, asshole!"

Alba didn't respond and instead motioned for the bartender to bring him another drink.

The tanned man saw this and bristled with anger.

A bartender rushed over to Alba's table apologizing for keeping him waiting. He placed the drink in front of Alba and dismissed himself. He didn't get too far for he heard a noise that sounded like breaking glass.

He turned around and saw the glass strewn on the floor.

"Hey!" He began to walk back to the table. "No rough-housing in the--!"

A tanned fist flew straight for his stomach. As it connected with his stomach, he flew backward a few feet.

The bar goers eyes were all on Alba's table.

It was then that he realized that it was time to leave.

He rose from the table as his chair scraped across the wooden floor audibly. He moved to turn around as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

He stopped in his tracks. A foolish move... A very foolish move indeed...

"Where ya going?" The tanned man with red hair said smirking. "I just wanted to have a little fun..."

The man licked his lips and slid a hand up Alba's neck and another to his waist. Its' destination was clear but was blocked by a red and black gloved hand.

"Hey!" The tanned man tried to pull his hands loose from Alba's body. "What the hell?!"

Alba turned around with a fierce glare. Even through his sunglasses, his stare could burn a hole through titanium. The tanned man gulped slightly. The brown-haired man remained calm. He felt a familiar presence about this man... He couldn't shake the feeling.

"Leave this bar." Alba commanded forcefully.

The tanned man began to grow irritated at Alba's arrogance.

"I leave when I damn well please!"

Alba sighed almost inaudibly.

"Then," He said cracking his neck. "You leave me no choice."

The tanned man didn't even see when Alba got behind him but couldn't dodge the attack in time.

"Conquering Lightning Blast!"

The tanned man fell to the ground as the lightning hit his body.

A multitude of bystanders crowded around the three fighters.

The brown-haired man watched the man fight and it all made sense...

"You... You're the guy I fought in Southtown..."

Alba turned his attention to the man. He took a minute to remember his face.

"The pyrokenetic, right?"

The brown-haired man couldn't believe it was the same man.

"Kusanagi." He extended his hand. "Kusanagi Kyo."

Alba was about to return the gesture when a purple fire ball came hurling toward him.

Kyo quickly sent one of his flames toward the purple one. The two neutralized and vanished. His eyes quickly set on the tanned man on the ground.

"Iori!" He called warningly.

"Save it! I'm gonna kick this bastard's ass!" Iori declared angrily.

Kyo shook his head at his friend's antics...

"I'll take care of him..."

He lifted Iori from the ground and put him on his back.

"Wait! Put me down! Kyo, you traitor!"

"Take care, Kyo." Alba began to walk toward the door.

He only got half of his foot in the door before a voice called out to him.

"H-hey!" Kyo stopped him. "What's your name?"

"..." He didn't turn around. "Alba Meira..."

Alba left the bar as silently as he came.

Kyo was left standing in the middle of the bar with a complaining Iori on his back.

* * *

Alba walked up the stairs to his flat switching on the light. Two creatures didn't approve of this and hissed angrily.

He realized his mistake and cut it back off. The kittens settled back down in their sleeping area.

He walked into the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator. He grabbed can of his favourite German beer and sat down. He tore the can open quickly and took a large swig of the beverage.

He sensed movement about his flat even with his senses slightly impaired. He placed the can down and prepared for whatever was there. A figure turned the corner and came face to face with Alba's fist.

Alba realized that it was not an intruder and pulled back before he hit the man. Noel grasped a wall for support as cold sweat dripped from his brow.

"...sorry..." Alba mumbled pulling his sunglasses off and returning to his activities.

"Where have you been?" Noel asked walking to the table.

"Out."

"I can see that!" Noel shouted. "I mean, where?! Specifically!"

"On St. Margarita street." He said bluntly not even bothering to look up.

"Oh, now you're just messing with me!"

"You asked..." Alba took a huge gulp from his can.

His cheeks began to tint a slight pink. It was very subtle but, he was beginning to feel a tad tipsy. The alcohol left him an uncharacteristically playful mood.

Noel was getting frustrated. Alba was just jerking him around for his own entertainment. He let his anger get the best of him.

"Hmph..." He turned around walking toward the doorway. "Soiree wouldn't approve of this..."

At the mention of his younger twin brother he paled immediately sobering up. The air around the redhead intensified with heated anger. He slammed the almost empty can down forcefully on the table and rose quickly from the table.

Noel saw these actions and quickly regretted his words. He didn't have time to regret them faster because Alba's foot connected with his face. Noel was sent flying into a nearby wall. A bit of the wall's plaster-like material fell to the floor.

Alba didn't even look in the man's direction and stormed off angrily to his room.

* * *

"I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass!" And enraged tanned man yelled.

Kusanagi Kyo was straddling his back applying a gel to his burns and bruises. He heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a stream of cruses. The green gel was being applied in a gentle manner but, it burned like hell.

"Iori..." Kyo made an attempt to clam the man down. "You can't blame him, seeing as how your own hormones got you into this mess."

As if on cue, he slapped a large bandage on the man's back. Iori hissed and gripped the pillow he was laying on roughly.

"You ass..." He growled.

Kyo just smiled slightly and began to clean more of his wounds.

"You love this ass." He slapped it smirking as Iori's face glowed a bright red. "Yeah, that's what I thought..."

"Sh-shut up..."

"So," the brown-haired of the two began. "You thought he was hot?"

The tanned man on the couch gave a "meh" before opening his mouth to speak.

"Before he blasted lightning at me!" Iori shuddered at the bitter memory of the lightning. "That is so not sexy!"

Kyo chuckled lightly. He remembered the man from the Ash chase. He also remembered his strength. The red-haired man had some crazy strength. Kyo didn't even get a hit on him. Who exactly was this man?

"And you?" Iori's voice snapping him out of his thoughts abruptly.

Kyo was taken back by this question. His face turned pink as he struggled to come up with a comprehensible answer.

"H-he was... Kinda... cute..." He mumbled it so lowly that Iori almost didn't hear him.

Iori looked back up at the brown-haired man straddling his back and smirked.

"You're gonna make me jealous." Iori pushed his lower half upward pressing against Kyo's lower regions.

Kyo shuddered and slid back unconsciously to the couch. Iori turned around carefully making sure not to aggravate his wounds and pushed Kyo all the way back kissing him passionately.

The brown-haired man moaned sub-conciously responding to the kiss. He felt however, as though something was amiss.

He'd had kissed Iori countless times before. Hell, he even had sex with the man. But, there was always something missing.

As Iori kissed him and fondled his body, Kyo's mind began to drift. Images of a man clad in red and black appeared. His ever present frown and red-tinted sunglasses on his face. His muscular body shone through his ironically thick clothing.

Kyo moaned as Iori slid his hand into his pants rubbing his hardening member. He had no idea when Iori even got to his pants, nor did he care.

He heard a button slide loose from his black denim jeans and arched upward allowing the tanned man to remove his pants from underneath him.

Iori hastily pulled the clothing down to Kyo's ankles with his underwear.

He smirked as he saw what his efforts had achieved. He wasted no time servicing the brown-haired man. Kyo's eyes slipped closed in pleasure as his mind began to drift again.

_Alba... Meira..._

As he and Iori made love his thoughts remained on that red-haired man with red-tinted sunglasses.

* * *

Alba Meira sat in his room in total darkness. He was still clothed in his daily wear. His features were disgruntled as he lay back on his bed in silence.

He thought back on Noel's cruel words... _"Soiree wouldn't approve of this..."_ His face twisted in anger at the thought of his younger brother.

He rolled over on the side with the nightstand. Gloved fingers reached out for the photograph that sat on the stand. It was a picture of Soiree, Fate, and himself.

Alba smiled bitterly at the thought of them.

Fate, who was a father-like figure to the boys, was murdered. And Soiree... He disappeared at the King of Fighters tournament. No one knew where he was. Alba frantically looked for his twin but wound up finding nothing. Not a trace of his brother's existence.

His eyes burned slightly at this thought. What if Soiree really was gone? Alba shook his head fiercely and denied the possibility immediately.

_He's not dead yet!_ The red-head thought while brushing his fingers across the framed photo. _I will find him..._

Alba placed the photo back on the nightstand and rolled onto his back. He began to think about the events that transpired earlier.

_Kyo Kusanagi..._A competitor in the King of Fighters tournaments. Alba fought him once, mistaking him for the pyrokenetic Ash.

An image of Kyo played in front of Alba's eyes. The fighter's muscular appearance was seemingly flawless. Earlier at the bar, Kyo wore a tight fitting, black, see-through fishnet shirt.

As he thought about the man, an idea came to him. He might know something about Soiree's disappearance. Alba hadn't tried contacting the former competitors. Alba would ask him next time at the bar.

He yawned stretching a gloved palm over his mouth which he regretted doing. The taste of leather settled on Alba's pale lips. The red-head removed the gloves and his sunglasses placing both items on the nightstand.

He began to grow drowsy and see his vision become cloudy. His eyes fluttered closed slowly as he snuggled underneath his covers.

His dreams of Soiree, he always dreamed about Soiree, and dreams of Kyo overtook his weary mind as he slept on through the night.

* * *

**Author's Crap:** I'm going to make this into a chapter fic. I know, I have too many fics to finish up but, this one just wouldn't leave me alone! I know this is one of those quite rare pairings... In fact, I think this is the first one in this section... I don't remember... Stay tuned for the next chapter... I'll get started eventually...


	2. The Sun in the Midst of Rain

**Author's Crap:** Hola!! I'm soo tired!! I should be sleeping right now but I can't fall asleep... So, here I am!!

**Warning:** We should all know by now that this story is **_yaoi_**!! If I get one comment saying that this fic is yaoi, I'm gonna be one pissed author!

**Disclaimer:** ... I don't own KOF MI2... I just don't that's the way it will always be...

* * *

The blurry image of the off-white ceiling slowly settled into Kyo's vision as his eyes fluttered open. The pitter patter of the rain falling on the windowsill reached his ears.

A little saddened by this, he sighed. He couldn't help it... During rainy days, he felt so useless. As a pyro-kenetic, water was his natural enemy; his one weakness.

He sighed again, this time being more audible than the first.

The covers rustled on the other side of the bed. Kyo turned his head in the direction of the once sleeping man.

"Mornin'..." Iori said running a hand through his mussed locks.

He leaned over and kissed Kyo lightly.

That same wave of guilt washed over Kyo like it did last night.

Even as Iori loved him from head to toe, he couldn't help but selfishly think about the red and white haired man. A man whose name he didn't even know until yesterday.

Breaking their kiss, Iori noticed his friend's "absense". He sighed before speaking.

"Kyo," Iori was serious. "You're still thinking about that guy, aren't you?"

His face turned the colour of Iori's hair as he opened his mouth to spit out his answer.

"N-no!! I'm not thinking about him!!" He couldn't believe the nerve sometimes of his friend.

"Yes, you are!! You did it last night too!"

He thought Iori hadn't noticed that...

Even when he didn't try to think about Alba, some way he ended up doing just that.

Maybe he was a little attracted to the man. Whatever the case, the man had definietly captured his interest.

"Kyo!" Iori was growing a little frustrated with being ignored. "Kyo!"

His protests went unheard by the brown-haired man.

_Alba..._ His lips curved into a small smile. _I wonder what you're doing..._

* * *

A red and black gloved hand ran a small blue comb through smooth red and white locks. The red-haired man set the comb down next to the printed image of Fate and his younger twin brother, Soiree.

His eyes unconsciously glanced over to the picture as they did every morning.

_No!!_ Alba thought as he shook his mind free of any of those thoughts. _Not today..._

Alba quickly left the room and went to the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Noel wasn't up yet. Usually, the man would be up and cooking something for the household members.

It wasn't that Alba couldn't cook; he didn't cook. He preferred to wake up to a nice healthy breakfast so he could go about his day. His brother, Soiree, on the other hand, loved to cook and was terrible at it.

The last time Soiree cooked a simple slice of toast, the apartment almost erupted in a sea of flames. From henceforth, he was banned from cooking anything that didn't require the microwave.

Alba smiled bitterly at the memory before reaching in the refrigerator for a beer. He sat down and popped the lid of the can sipping the amber liquid slowly. The alcoholic taste slid down the man's throat smoothly as a small sigh escaped his lips.

A sudden memory of a dream he had occured to him.

* * *

_Heavy feet clomped along the grassy field in the foggy plain. A red-haired man appered to be chasing after something. He misjudged his footing and tripped to the earth below him._

_"Dammit!" He swore as he glanced up toward the figure._

_It was a ghastly shape. Silver hair, chocolate brown eyes, and that tatoo that spread from his chest to his back._

_It was--_

_"Soireeee!" He exclaimed as he made an attempt to stand._

_His ankle throbbed in pain as he fell back to his knees._

_"Shit!"_

_Soiree's image began to grow hazy and fade._

_"Wait!" Alba's shouts were no use as Soiree's form faded into the foggy sky._

_He slammed his fists angrily on the earth below him. Thundering sounds could be heard in the distance; the sky began to give off lightning._

_"I couldn't protect you..." Alba said to the earth his face was pressed against._

_Sudden bursts of sunlight began to show through the fog and clouds. Alba looked up but winced at the extremly bright light; even his sunglasses couldn't shield him from the rays._

_When the light dissapeared, his teal eyes looked near the edge of the cliff where he saw a figure dressed in red and orange clothing. Alba blinked to clear the image from his vision but, it remained._

_The figure walked closer to him and he recognized the face instantly._

_"Kyo!"_

_He stopped walking and knelt down to Alba's fallen position. A white and black gloved hand stretched out to Alba's gloved one and grasped it firmly. Alba made haste to retract his hand but the other gloved hand wouldn't relinquish its' grip._

_He glanced up at the brown-haired male and saw his face. He wasn't surprised or angry; he was smiling. This made Alba angry._

_"There is nothing to smile about!" The red-haired male angrily yelled._

_When Kyo's face had not changed, Alba's anger intensified._

_"Soiree's gone!! My only brother! And you're smiling!!" Alba's well-honed control over his emotions was lost in the winds as he vented his frustration._

_"I couldn't protect--" A gloved finger pressed against Alba's lips._

_Alba's breathing hitched for a moment as Kyo's gloved finger ran lightly against his lips._

_The finger was lifted slightly and Alba's breathing hastened as Kyo slipped a hand on his neck._

_"Kyo..." Alba was surprised. "What are you doing?"_

_He placed his other hand near Alba's injured ankle and pressed slightly._

_Alba audibly hissed at the new pain caused by the brown-haired man's action._

_Kyo's smile didn't falter as his hand began to lift the leg of Alba's black pants to where he could see the physical ailment._

_The red-haired man's face started to flush a tad bit as Kyo took his glove off and place his warm hand on the pale skin before him._

_The hand began to glow a golden-orange colour as visible flames began to flow from the man's soft hand. Alba sat quietly and mentally braced himself for the burn of the flames. But, alas, none came._

_The flames melded into the skin of Alba's leg making the skin glow the same colour as the flames._

_As the flames died out, so did Alba's pain._

_"You... You healed it?" Alba asked the man._

_Kyo gave a small nod before slipping his hand that was on Alba's neck through the short locks of vermillion hair that belonged to the King. Alba's temperature rose a couple more degrees as Kyo continued to stroke his neck and hair._

_The brown-haired man noticed the smile that came from the red head and leaned his face closer. He paused as soon as his nose met Alba's. Alba looked at Kyo's eyes; in them, he saw an unbearable want._

_He didn't even have to think about what would happen next. Kyo pressed his lips to the King's lips roughly. The feeling of Kyo's lips on his were almost too much for Alba to handle without support, so he pressed forward to Kyo's body. Kyo wrapped his free arm around Alba and continued to kiss him wordlessly._

* * *

Alba pressed a hand to his lips; he felt a slight warmth there almost as though the dream had happened.

Why did Kyo kiss him? What was Kyo thinking?

_He must've mistaken me for someone else..._ Alba was attempting to convince himself that the kiss meant nothing.

_Why didn't I pull away?_ This question plauged Alba's mind from the second the dream ended to now.

He never thought of the possibility of being gay or even bisexual. The only thing he could guess was that he enjoyed it; enjoyed it enough not to pull away; enjoyed it enough to cling to Kyo as though he would disappear.

* * *

**Author's Crap:** Whew! This has been a busy two months! I had this chapter on my hard drive but I hadn't uploaded it yet! Sorry about the wait!

I hope this chapter makes sense and not total crap!!!


End file.
